lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 817
Report #817 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: RedRubato Org: Symphonium Status: Rejected Apr 2012 Furies' Decision: We feel this report is badly timed and would like to see how the recent changes to RedRubato? settle in. Please note that Bards are considered a support class for other guilds, so some skills are intended to synergise outside of a solo offence (eg timewarp). Problem: LoralAria currently lacks a real definable goal and synergy within the skillset and within the org as a whole. Currently, RedRubato does damage based on the timewarp of an opponent, but the Symphonist is largely unable to stack timewarp, with the miniscule amount that RedRubato does, while Researchers largely rely on burst timewarping (shatterplex) that is either cured quickly or the opponent is timequaked. This reports seeks to expand RedRubato to work more generally off mental afflictions. This would give Symphonists a more definite goal to work towards while aiding Hallifax as a whole, which is very focused on mental afflictions in Harmonics, Aeonics and Aeromancy Solution #1: Change RedRubato damage to be based off of mental afflictions, rather than just TimeWarps, which would allow a more viable way of using RedRubato's damage effectively. This would also help any glamours users, who currently have little in the way of putting LoralAria skills to use. Solution #2: Change RedRubato to damage upon receiving a mental aff. Change the gemmed effect to have a 50% chance of also damaging on curing Solution #3: Change RedRubato to damage based off of mental afflictions, and have TimeWarps included as a mental affliction. Player Comments: ---on 3/26 @ 09:24 writes: Will RedRubato also be doing mental afflictions, or will it be more like YaikoYaiko where it won't do a thing unless the victim already suffers from mental affs to begin with? ---on 3/26 @ 18:01 writes: It will be doing Timequake as it already does. Which is a mental affliction, but seeing the lack of mental afflictions already in LoralAria, I did not see a problem with it. ---on 3/26 @ 18:04 writes: Also consider that Minstrelry also has FireFugue, which does damage based off of burn levels as well, while RedRubato is our only source of damage in all of Loralaria ---on 3/26 @ 18:05 writes: And change that Timequake in my first comment to Timewarp ---on 3/26 @ 18:36 writes: You're going to want to double check on timewarp counting as a mental affliction, because I once bugged that temporary insanity does not count as a mental affliction for the purpose of hexes jinx (bug was returned as not a bug, i.e. intended to be that way), so it may be the same for timewarp. ---on 3/30 @ 21:46 writes: Just asked Iosai again, and timewarp -does not- count as a mental affliction, so your report might be a bit useless assuming you were banking on timewarp counting as a mental affliction to do damage for your song ---on 4/9 @ 05:20 writes: Not a fan of solution 2 without more clarification on the amount of damage proposed because of the rapid amount of damage I can just imagine from beast hypnogaze+colourburst compounded with more passive damage from rainbowpattern and colourmaelstrom from a lone Symphonist. ---on 4/9 @ 16:58 writes: I'm not too excited about making redrubato work off of mental afflictions either, and definitely opposed to making timewarp count as a mental affliction. Being able to give timewarp and damage at any given time, and still scale the damage based on timewarp makes it superior to yaikoyaiko, and I think that's a fairly strong effect. Due to its high-stanza nature, I could sympathize with making it drain mana as well, which would help if you have manabarbs up. I'm definitely not too fond of the solutions presented here. Another option is to make use of the afflictions given by violetvibrato, which is a much narrower list than "any mental affliction", and much fairer too. It would be helpful too, since violetvibrato seems to be able to double-afflict occasionally, making it very possible to hold some of the bonus damage. ---on 4/10 @ 22:14 writes: Solution 2 is a definite no. Having it tick every time the victim receives a mental aff is a bit much if you take into account both active and passive moves. I am equally wary about Solution 3, but if Timewarp were counted as a mental affliction, I would prefer that temporary insanity be counted as well. ---on 4/11 @ 00:37 writes: I think it would be timewarps would be counted as mental afflictions only for the sake of this skill. ---on 4/12 @ 00:31 writes: Given the resolution of 805, I am wary of changing RedRubato further given the improvement to its gem effect. I'm also wary of the idea of changing the same skill twice in a row without even giving it enough time to fully test out its new capabilities ---on 4/13 @ 19:57 writes: Do agree with Shuyin that this is perhaps a bit premature. I think Rivius' suggestion of working off the limited vibrato affs with timewarp is a nice compromise though. ---on 4/15 @ 09:07 writes: Yeah. I also agree with Shuyin. Too little time has elapsed. ---on 4/15 @ 20:14 writes: I agree with Shuyin's concerns here.